New friend
by nat3634
Summary: Genderbent au. Stevanie meets a bookworm named Conner while riding her bike.


"Stephanie?"

"Kind of. Except with a v," Stevanie beamed. She bounced on her heels nervously. How long had it been since she made a friend her age? And wasn't a gem. She wiped the sweat on her hands on her overalls and extended a hand for the boy to take. He smiled and took it.

"Conner. Is that your house?" he asked looking at the beach house yards away. He had spotted a few funny looking men staring through the window, smiling supportively at Stevanie.

"Yeah! It's pretty cool right? I love it cause I can go out at night and watch all the stars! They're better to spot here because there aren't many lights." Stevanie looked at the book on the floor. ' _Conner must like to read. Time to dazzle him with your knowledge and make him your friend!'_

"I see you like to read," she said, motioning towards the forgotten book," I too like to read." Conner's eyes lit up and twinkled like stars.

"Really? What have you read?" Conner smiled. Stevanie blinked twice. _'Oh no.'_ She quickly tried to think of a name of a book. Her thoughts were jumbled and she tried to conjure a title of a book she might've heard Pearl talk about.

Right when she was about to say something, Conner's stomach growled viciously. It was a deep, scary sound.

"FOOD! **Ahem.** Do you want food? I know an awesome pizza place," Stevanie laughed nervously. Conner's tanned face bloomed with pink. He timidly cleared his throat and nodded then his eyes widened with realization.

"I forgot to bring money with me," he told her, fidgiting. Stevanie smiled and tucked a long, frizzy curl behing her ears. _'There it is! My shot. I can buy him a pizza and he'll definitely be my friend!'_

"Well, then it's a good thing I have mo-" She said while searching for the ten dollar bill she had stored away in her pocket earlier. The pocket's of her overalls were unfortunately empty. ' _Oops_.' Then another idea crossed her brain. _'Donuts!'_

"Or we could get donuts. Donuts are way better than pizza anyway. Plus, I usually get them free because I'm a usual," she half - heartedly bragged.

"Yeah, donuts sounds good!" Conner said enthusiastically. _'Great!'_ Stevanie mentally cheered. She took his hand and guided him towards her bike she had dropped minutes before.

"Hop on!" she told him. He raised an eyebrow, but hopped on. Then she jumped onto the seat and tried to pedal on the sand. After pedaling 2 long inches and grunting and sweating, Conner said they should probably walk. Stevanie agreed.

"Lars! Sade!"

The pair looked up at the two kids that walked in.

"Stevanie!" Sade shouted. The pudgy boy got up from his chair and smiled at the friendly little girl. Then Lars got up and bent over the counter, frowning. The teenage girl scowled at the smiling brat for interrupting their conversation.

"Ooo, who's this? A boyfriend? But you're so young," Sade chuckled. Stevanie turned bright red and began to laugh nervously, looking at the opposite direction.

"No, actually. I'm her friend. My name is Conner," Conner said for her. Stevanie suddenly felt embaressed. He wouldn't want to be friends with somebody who- **wait!** ' _He said I was his friend! I made a friend!'_ Stevanie wished she could say that she inwardly screamed in joy and played it cool on the outside, but she couldn't. Not by a long shot.

" _I'm your friend? Oh my gosh!_ I'M SO HAPPY! Sade, Lars, I made a friend!" Sade, Conner, and Lars watched in amusement as she jumped up and down, not bothering to acknowledge the fact that they were there. Staring. Stevanie hopped and her long, thick curly hair bounced with her movements. She grabbed his hands and made him jump with her to celebrate their friendship.

After finally getting seperated from her, Conner fixed his glasses and tried to hide his wide smile a bit from Sade and Lars. "Is she always like that?" He asked, voice airy.

Sade looked at him through the corner of his eyes and smiled warmly.

"Yep, she stands out. Always puts her friend's happiness before hers. She isn't just any star, Conner. She is the universe. Lars feels that way too; she's just a little shy to admit it. Right, Lars?" Lars' face went hot. ' **Damn it, Sade.'**

"Ha! Hmph! As if. She's just another brat that shows people kindness and walks around making people happy. And that brings people together... And is like a sister to me-everyone-! Bah! Point is, I could care less for the brat." She grumbled. ' **Honestly, she's just another customer! It's not like it makes me happy to see her smile. Or anything... _Brat!_**

"Ahem. Sade, may I have two scrumptious donuts. One prestige chocolate sprinkled donut. And my _friend_ here would like a-?"

"Strawberry and jelly donut, Madame," he sang playfully, bowing to her. Stevanie snickered. Sade stood straight and closed his eyes going along with their childish act.

"Yes, madame, sir," he responded. Before he reached for the donuts, Stevanie stopped him and ushered him towards her. She made sure no one could hear her by shielding his ear with her hand.

"Make sure mine has extra sprinkles, good sir." Sade winked.

"Really, Sade? How childish," Lars snorted. Sade looked up at Lars and scolded her. Which led to them bickering. Stevanie cooed and laughed as they fought.

"Are they always like this?" Conner questioned Stevanie. Stevanie looked at him and sighed happily.

"Yeah, all the time. But it's because they're in love. That's what everybody says and I agree with it."

Conner gazed at them for a bit. Then he found himself understanding. "I see it."

Stevanie laughed. "Too bad they don't."

When they stopped their lovers quarrel, Stevanie and Conner finally got their free donuts. Right when they were about to leave, Sade walked Stevanie out. They were laughing, but Conner didn't know what about because Lars stopped him. He looked at her.

 _'Huh? What does she want?'_

"Remember she's the universe. And out of the infinite amount of universe's, she's the most captivating of them all. Make sure to be kind to her. Cause knowing all the trouble we've seen her go through (and that she's put us through) she'll need some help," Lars warned.

Conner looked at Stevanie from afar. How can a girl with wild hair, worn out overalls with a childish emblem of a star, and that wears red, rubber sandles be looked so high upon? Yet, he some how felt a sudden urge to protect her. To fight for her. Strange.

"And if you won't bother, leave." Lars sat back down and lazily moved her long, thin legs over each other on the counter.

' _For someone who doesn't care, she seems to care alot.'_

"Conner! Come on. Let me me show you the arcade!"

Conner smiled and ran towards his new friend. He couldn't help but smile. He made a friend.


End file.
